


Kidnapping a vagabond

by ShadowOfTheNight



Category: Grand Theft Auto V, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Acts of Kindness, Domestic Fluff, Fake AH Crew are Softies, Gen, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Inspired by Fanfiction, Kidnapping, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfTheNight/pseuds/ShadowOfTheNight
Summary: Rimmy Tim has no idea who this guy is who's stolen Golden Boy's mask, but kidnapping him was probably not the best course of action.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Wrecursive Fanworks





	Kidnapping a vagabond

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Fake AH -verse that is written by Wrespawn. It started with the idea that I wanted to see Jeremy soft and kind and then spiraled out of control.

It wasn't a big mark, but someone had stolen something of theirs from a crime scene. Not Golden Boy's only mask, but his favorite one. Rimmy Tim insisted that he could get it back with minimal fuss and the occupant of the house (a fan) wouldn't mind a signed note in its place.

"Well, if you hadn't gotten shot," Rimmy had ribbed him good naturedly.

The door closed behind him without even a whisper of a sound and he smirked. From what Wheels had said it was sitting in the living room for all to see, an easy mark. Get in, grab it, and get back home. He stepped into the living room to find... nothing. There was a stand where it had been and nothing else. 

Rimmy narrowed his eyes. "Boss?"

"You got it?"

"No, it's nicked already. I didn't see anyone come out of the house, so I'm sure whoever got it is still here. I'm going to leave Golden Boy's note and look for our second thief."

"Understood."

Rimmy set the note down by the stand and stood still and quiet, listening for the sound of someone breathing or moving. A faint shff of carpet and he turned, striding towards the thief. "I heard you," he breathed, "Just give me back Golden Boy's mask so I can take it home to him and we won't have any problems." Then he paused, "And why don't we take this outside of the innocent party's house, hmm? That way we don't upset anyone."

He didn't get an answer, but then again he wasn't expecting one. He reached behind the couch where he'd heard the noise and grabbed an arm, hauling the man up to see his face. "Outside." He said again, with a smile the thief wouldn't be able to see behind his mask.

The thief was quiet, lips pressed together in a thin white line with his eyes darting from Rimmy's mask to his gun, and back again. The night outside was quiet, street lamps barely illuminated the sidewalk, and the thief pulled along, now by Rimmy's arm around his shoulders as they walked down the sidewalk.

It didn't take long for the thief to make a grab for the gun and jerk himself out of Rimmy's arm hold before sprinting into the road. He cocked the revolver and pointed it, shaking, at Rimmy's head.

"Come on, buddy. Do you really want to shoot a Fake? Do you really think you'd get away with it?" Rimmy's hands were up and his voice was calm and soothing. "You know who I am, don't you? You know who we are?”

"Y-yes." A finger tightening on the trigger.

"Then you know who Wheels is, and you know what she'd do if she saw me drop." Rimmy jerked his chin towards a car idling a few houses down. "Don't do it, you know I'll be back." Then he cocked his head to the side, following the shaking barrel with his eyes. "Do you have anyone from your crew here? Any back-up?"

The thief lowered the gun in surprise and shook his head. "I d-don't have a crew. I'm alone. A vagabond." 

"Look," Rimmy sighed and raised his mask, watching the thief jerk the gun back up. "You've gotta be doing this for someone. We'll find out who and put a bullet in them for you. Does that sound good?"

"You really think you can-" he choked off his words and then in a split decision dropped the gun and sprinted the opposite way down the street. 

Rimmy sighed, lowered his mask and took off after him. "Wheels, little help. Can you block the road for me?"

"Can do!"

The car sped past him, past the thief and he watched Wheels skillfully turn the vehicle so it was crosswise in the street. With a grin he picked up his gun and started running after the thief before tackling the other man to the ground. "Now," he said, arms wrapped around the man underneath him. "You going to cooperate?" His knees were digging into the asphalt and he sighed, tired of this entire thing. "I really hope we haven't broken Golden Boy's mask like this."

The struggling man went limp under him after a moment. "F-fine." Rimmy heard him mumble.

"Excellent!" Rimmy stood up, pulling the thief with him, "Now. Get in the car."

"Y-you didn't say a-anything about-!"

"I know, and Kingpin is probably going to chew me out for it, but there's no helping it now. Get in the car."

Wheels raised an eyebrow as the thief climbed into the backseat with Rimmy right behind him. "A kidnapping, Rimmy?"

"Hey, he pointed a gun at me, what else was I supposed to do."

"A gun? Without dinner? What, did he shoot romance first?"

"You can always shoot me after dinner later, if it means that much to you, Wheels."

He could feel the thief tensing beside him in the seat, "You people are crazy... what the actual fuck is going on?" he finally blurted as they sped through the streets of Los Santos.

"You'll find out, I promise." Rimmy said gently, removing his mask. "We're not going to hurt you. We... might not let you go, but we're definitely not going to hurt you."

The man clenched his jaw shut tight as they pulled into a property on the outskirts of town. Jeremy discarded his mask in the backseat on the other side of the thief and stretched. He watched Jack pull hers off, and the thief flinched when he saw both of their faces. "Oh, it is good to be home again. Mission success..."

"Yeah, honey." Jack said, "But you also brought home a stray. Come on, let's get him inside. Golden Boy is waiting for his mask and I know my husband is going to want to talk to your... kidnap-ee."

"You go tell the Kingpin, I'll get him settled in the living room."

His captive walked slightly ahead of him the entire time, flinching at every little noise that came from different parts of the house as they made their way through to the living room. There was a man sitting on the couch, shirtless with a game controller in hand, not paying the two of them any attention. Jeremy gently nudged his captive towards the couch and turned, "Mogar," he said, "If you scare him... on purpose more than he already is, we're going to have words afterwards."

Michael grunted and rolled his eyes. "Fine,"

Jeremy sighed and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Michael watched their captive squirm uncomfortably for a moment before he leaned down and grabbed the second controller, thrusting it towards the man. He watched him flinch backwards and then relax, reaching tentatively for the controller. "Come on, I've got some great racing games in here. I can't play with the others because I always win, unless I'm playing with Wheels."

"And then she wins, right?"

"That she does. So, you got a name or are we just going to keep calling you captive the whole time?"

Michael watched him from the corner of his eye as the man pressed his lips together and went a bit wild-eyed. "Uh. Ryan. My name is Ryan."

"Well, Ryan," Michael said with a grin, "Better keep on your toes before I kick your ass in this game."

"Uh... I- fuck. Fuck it, you're on." Ryan gripped the controller so hard his knuckles turned white, but Michael counted this as a win. At least the man wasn't acting scared shitless anymore.

Jeremy returned to Michael hollering, "You little fucker! You! I can't fucking believe you, Ryan!" And he rushed into the living room to find something he absolutely did not expect. His captive and Michael were on the couch, controllers in hand. On the screen of the TV was a bright flashing "PLAYER 2 WINS" And their captive had a small grin on his face. 

"I told you I was good at these," he said. "You're the one who didn't believe me."

"You beat Wheels' high score. She's going to want to challenge you now, you know that right?"

Jeremy coughed from the doorway, "The game first and probably real cars later." He watched Ryan whip around to face him. "I'd offer you a beer, but I don't want you impaired in a strange place with strange people, so I made you coffee instead."

Ryan took it from him tentatively and stared down at the mug. "Its... beige."

"Oh, here. You can have mine then. It's black with a bunch of sugar in it." Jeremy reached out to take the mug, but Gavin swirled in from behind him and plucked it from Ryan's hand instead. 

"Ah! Blonde and sweet, just like me." he said, taking a sniff, "And you even used my favorite creamer, Rimmy you sweetheart."

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Golden Boy, what took you so long to get here?"

Gavin grinned, "I was busy with the Boss, you see." he set his mug down and then flung himself into an armchair. "I'm here now because it's my mask, after all. I want my baby back."

"You'll get it in a minute, Golden Boy." 

Ryan stiffened at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and put his coffee down before he spilled any of it on himself. 

"Nice of you to finally make it, Kingpin." Michael droned from his seat, "You took enough time that our guest, Ryan, could beat my high score."

Geoff came around the side of the couch and raised an eyebrow at the screen. "Finally, someone beat your ass with this game and it wasn't Wheels." Then he sat down in another chair off to the side and sighed. "You know... if you'd just given the mask back we wouldn't be in this mess right now. I just want to talk and if you actually answer, we'll let you go. If not," he shrugged, "It's a gilded cage, but a cage nonetheless. No one can reach you here, for your safety."

Ryan nodded.

"Good," Geoff leaned forward. "Who do you work for?"

"The South Street Brawlers." Ryan answered promptly. 

Gavin made a disgusted noise, "That explains why he didn't have any backup tonight. Hate those buggers." Then he narrowed his eyes, "I found nothing about you in their database the last time I went sifting, though."

"I'm a... contractor?" Ryan said, eyes darting.

"Look, honey." Jack said from behind him, "We can't help you unless you tell us the truth. You're doing this for a reason, you had no backup and you're not in their database. What's going on?"

Jeremy sat down next to him on the couch. "I promised on the way over here that we wouldn't hurt you. That's still true. No one in this room is going to hurt you. Jack's right, we just want to help."

"I-" Ryan cut himself off and reached for his mug of coffee, his hands shaking and his knuckles white. "If I tell you, they'll kill me but I guess I don't have any choice."

"You always have a choice, with us." Michael said.

Ryan looked up, startled to see them all nodding. "I- I owe their leader, Shark, some money. I'm a contracted thief. I break into houses for him, and 50% of what I steal for him goes to paying him back, the other half is his up front. I'm not officially a member of the gang. Its like I told Rimmy Tim... I'm a vagabond."

Geoff nodded. "Alright. Hand over Golden Boy's mask, and lie low here for... probably a week. After it's all over, you'll be free to go."

"After what's all over?" Ryan blurted, setting his half empty mug down with a dull clunk.

"The Raid we're about to conduct on South Street." He didn't smile. "They wanted you to steal something of ours and they poached in our territory. We don't take that kind of arrogance. It's time to wipe this roach colony out of Los Santos. Rimmy. You show Ryan to his room, and then we all need to get some sleep. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow."


End file.
